Borrowed Time - Fred OC
by MINHOANDDAPUFTS
Summary: Leah had always been friends with the wonderful and mysterious weasley twins. But when she finds herself falling in love with one particular redhead, can that friendship last? Will he love her back? Or Will past events and the oncoming war change everything? (Fred Weasley love story) (IDK?) The story is better than this (We hope). :D - by Jess and Soph
1. Prologue

_Step, step right over the line,_

_and onto Borrowed Time,_

_When it's life, not waiting to die,_

_waiting to divide, to divide.'_

_- Borrowed Time, A Fine Frenzy _

**Prologue **

Luna are you ready to go?" I asked as I watched the younger girl hurriedly rush around trying to pack up the last of her belongings. "We're going to be late if we don't go now!"

"I can't find my shoes; I suspect the Nargles!" Luna proclaimed rummaging through her cupboards.

"Luna come on! Your dad can send you over your shoes after we get there! We have to leave now!"

I picked up Luna's bags and hauled them to the fireplace, what was in them?

"Grab some floo powder Luna, you know what to do!"

I watched as she grabbed some of the bright green powder and walked into the fireplace, her long hair swaying by her waist.

"Are you coming Leah?" Luna asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I'll come after you, remember we're going to the burrow, say it nice and clearly."

"Ok see you soon Leah," Luna smiled throwing down the floo powder and clearly speaking the home of the Weaselys.

I should probably take this time to explain, my name is Leah Artemis Fauna Delaney and I am a witch. I am currently studying at Hogwarts and today is the first day back on my third year.

I grabbed a fistful of floo powder and shouted clearly, "The Burrow"

I felt the strange feeling that is travelling by the floo network, before stumbling into the Weasley's humble home.

"Leah darling!" I struggled for breath as I was engulfed in one of Molly Weasley's bone-crushing signature hugs.

"Mrs. Weasley, I can't breathe!" I gasped for air as she finally let me out of the spine breaking embrace.

Mrs. Weasley sighed "Leah dear, how many times do I have to tell you! Call me Molly."

"Yes Mrs. Weas.. I mean Molly," I corrected myself she smiled warmly down at me.

"Fred and George are upstairs dear," she told me guiding me out of the door. "Tell them to hurry up we really need to go."

"Ok Molly I'll go get them."

I ran up the creaky stairs leaving Luna alone with Mrs Weasl- oh Molly and turned left at the top of the second floor. The twins' room was the second largest bedroom in the house and I hesitated before I knocked as you never know what I could find in there. There was no answer and I stood awkwardly.

"Fred!" I called "George?"

Silence was all that replied, so I slowly opened the door. I walked in cautiously glancing to the left and the right as I moved into the room but they weren't there. Just as I was about to turn around to exit the room the twins jumped out from behind the wardrobe and straight onto me!

"LEAH!" They screamed as they landed on top of me nearly crushing me. "You're here!"

"Oh my god guys! You scared me!" I exclaimed slapping them both playfully on their arms.

"Sorry Leah," they chorused grinning down at me. I had known the twins since the first year when we all got put into Gryffindor. Apart from Luna, whom I had grown up, with they were my best friends and every year I would travel to the burrow to go to Hogwarts with them whilst my parents were busy working at the ministry.

"Oh...boys your mum wants you downstairs now." I grin grabbing their hands and pulling them down the stairs.

"Wait! Leah we need our bags," they complained pulling me back and slinging their rucksacks over their shoulders and joining me again further down the steps.

"There you are I was getting worried!" Mrs. Weasley smiled ushering us towards the door. "Ready to go?" She asked glancing round to check she had everyone, I smiled at Luna and Ron it must be his first year too.

"Yeah we're ready." I grinned as I grabbed the twins' arms ready for another year at Hogwarts!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if this is no good we wrote it a while ago and it is also published on Wattpad so if you see it we haven't copied it from there! We know its also a little short but the chapters will get longer! Please review we are open to everyones opinions and we know that this is really bad :D ~ Soph and Jess<strong>_


	2. Chapter One

'_Do you hear, do you hear_

_That sound_

_It's the sound of the lost gone found_

_It's the sound of a mute gone loud_

_It's the sound of a new start'_

~ Now is the Start, A Fine Frenzy

**Chapter One ~ Now is the start **

I looked around in wonder at the people pushing and shoving past me on London's kings cross station. I had been there plenty times before but it never failed to amaze me how many people could get up this early in the morning.

"We can't wait for this year Leah..." George yelled over the loud noises of the station. I turned to the twins as Fred finished off George's sentence,

"We have loads of pranks planned..."

"We need a little help on the little details though…"

"I'm sure you can help us with that..."

George wiggled his eyebrows at me and Fred pleaded with huge eyes.

"Pllllleaseeeeeeee" they hummed in chorus until people around us began to stare.

"Fine!" I sighed "of course I'll help you, but we can't get into as much trouble as we did last year. Honestly! My dad was fuming! Laz did think it was funny though but he's a butt cheek."

"Thank you Leah!" They shouted and I chuckled.

I watched as Molly worked her way through the busy crowds. She was practically screaming and elbowing every pour soul that stumbled into her path.

"Ok! This way to platform - nine and three quarters" She bellowed pointing towards the wall in between platform nine and ten.

Honestly you would think she wanted all the Muggles to know that we're wizards.

We stopped as we came to the stone wall in-between the platforms.

"Alright - Leah, Luna, you first darlings."

Luna looked at me with small scared eyes I just gave her an encouraging nod and pushed her a little towards the solid brick wall.

"Run at it, don't worry wait for me on the other side." I smiled at her.

"Okay." She nodded still sounding cautious but ran towards the wall anyway.

She disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"Leah! Your turn!"

I was called up, so I grabbed my stuff and ran. I almost crashed into a group of first years on the other side. They were all stood staring in awe at the big dark red Hogwarts express.

"Luna!" I called as I scanned my eyes over the growing crowds of witches and wizards and Muggles and Squibs.

"Leah?"

Luna looked so small and so strange compared to the other children. I rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't get lost Luna you or might never get on the train to Hogwarts!"

She giggled.

"Don't let go of my hand."

I had sort of taken the responsibility for Luna ever since our parents started working more. Not only was she one of my best friends, she was like a sister to me, we were only two years apart so we practically could be.

"We'll wait here for Fred and George then we'll board the train, they probably won't be long!"

Soon enough Fred and George tumbled through the wall, one after the other and ran over to us.

I checked behind them.

"Where is Ron?"

"Oh, he is with Harry Potter." George said like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"He didn't know how to get past the wall!" Fred finished smirked at me as my mouth slowly dropped open.

I dropped Luna's hand and stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Harry potter?"

The boys nodded, identical lopsided grins plastered onto their faces.

"Harry potter?" I asked. Again, the nodding repeated "Wow!"

"I don't think he knows yet, that he just met the one and only Harry potter but we'll check on him on the train."

"O-ok" I stuttered slightly, still shocked.

"Come on then girls!" The boys called linking arms with me and Luna so we looked like - Dorothy, the tin-man, the scarecrow and the lion from the muggle film- 'The Wizard of Oz', so I like muggle films, whatever.

"Let's go to Hogwarts!"

As we boarded the train it was clear that there wouldn't be any free carriages. "Come on you two," I called ushering the twins and Luna into an almost empty carriage. As soon as we entered though the person sat in the corner got up and stormed out.

"Well that was nice of them" Fred mused and George chuckled.

"At least they gave us more space!"

George and Fred sat opposite each other their legs resting on the opposite seat too. I sat next to Fred and Luna sat next to George. Luna got comfortable and pulled out her copy of the latest Quibbler and started to read. So I turned to the twins with hesitant eyes.

"About these new pranks..." I started and I could almost see a fire ignite in their eyes.

"Why not just ask Lee to help you?" I asked.

"Well for a number of reasons dearest Leah ..." George started, I knew this was going to take a long time so I sat back forcing myself not to roll my eyes as the boys finished off each other's sentences.

"The first of course..."

"Is that well, Lee, as you know."

"Isn't the brightest wizard of our age"

"And not to forget you are the best at charms _and_ potions in our year! I honestly don't know how you do it"

They then went on and on for about half an hour about what I could do better than them and Lee. I didn't stop them of course, although I did want to deny most reasons. But it came the last one and it obviously made me blush the most.

"Finally,"

"As you know,"

"These pranks do take a lot of time to perfect. And let's face it."

"You are, what shall I say? Much more pleasing to the eye than our lovely friend Mr. Lee."

Fred finished off and I shook my head with a chuckle, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Well then, when do we start?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again please review we would love to hear all of you opinions and questions about our characters! ~ Soph and Jess <strong>_


End file.
